


the fear of falling apart

by amemorymaze



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemorymaze/pseuds/amemorymaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt feels out of his depth, like this isn’t real; just a hallucination, a dream. There are too many people, people he sees everyday as he wanders through the corridors of the school, of his home. But out there, somewhere, are the people that he loves. So he fights, fights for himself and the people he loves. {a battle of hogwarts au}</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fear of falling apart

_“What are you doing, boy?”_

_“You’re with them?”_

_“You’re a Slytherin. Live up to it.”_

_“Why are you not fighting with us?”_

∞

Kurt twirls his wand, shouting out spells, protecting himself and the people around him as he dodges spells, some narrowly missing him; so close he feels the energy as it flies past. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he spins around, firing a spell towards a dark figure fighting a Ravenclaw.

The man falls to the ground- not dead, just stunned. The Ravenclaw girl shoots a tight smile in Kurt’s direction before she runs off, to fight some more. Kurt feels his heart tighten as he looks around at the bodies scattered across the stone floor of the dungeons.

Kurt feels out of his depth, like this isn’t real; just a hallucination, a dream. There are too many people, people he sees everyday as he wanders through the corridors of the school, of his home. But out there, somewhere, are the people that he loves.

There are the people that he couldn’t face seeing laying on the stone floor, unseeing eyes glazed over. So he fights instead, fights for himself and the people he loves.

Suddenly, he feels the whoosh of a spell fly past his ear and he turns and finds himself engaging in another battle. Throwing more curses and jinxes, not wanting to kill. He’s 17. He can’t kill anyone. And, he thinks, once this is all over, there is a much worse punishment than death.

Once again, he manages to emerge from this fight, barely injured. A few scratches, a few burns. But he can carry on. He _will_ carry on.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt sees a figure fall to the ground. His heart thumps in his head and with a surge of emotion, the Death Eater he was fighting falls to the ground, Kurt’s spell hitting him directly in the chest.

He rushes over to the boy, looking so young sprawled on the floor. His hair a mess, covered in sweat and streaks of blood, juxtaposing against the serenity of his face. He looks so calm. Kurt breathes in a sigh of relief as he sees his chest rising and falling slightly.

He’s still alive.

“God, Blaine, thank god-”

Then there’s a figure looming over him, casting a shadow over the two boys. Kurt tenses before turning quickly, pointing his wand at the figure.  

“STUPEFY!” Kurt screams. The spell flies past the masked man who now has his wand pointed at Kurt.

“Well, well, well,” he says, “Look what we have here; poor little Slytherin boy, trying to protect his cowardly Gryffindor friend. A disgrace,” the figure spits; “to your house and your classmates. You should be on _our_ side.”

Kurt eyes go cold, his hand shakes, “Just because I don’t get a sick pleasure in killing innocent people doesn’t mean I’m a disgrace to my house,” Kurt spits out, breathing harshly. “It just means I’m a good person.”

The man lets out a short laugh, “A good person?” He says; “A good person is someone who is _loyal,_ which you are not. Look at yourself; A small, weak boy, thinking he’s doing the smart, right thing here, when in reality he knows he should be with us,” the man circles Kurt, keeping his wand pointed right at him. “You know that you belong with us, yet you’re still fighting it. The Sorting Hat saw something in you to put you in this house, you and I both know it.”

Kurt feels his hand clench his wand even tighter, beginning to sweat under the pressure, “Shut. Up.”

The man almost squeals in delight, “I’m right, like usual. I got you spot on, didn’t I? You’re like that timid boy laying on the floor behind you.”

“Don’t.” Kurt says, stepping closer so that his face is directly in front of the man’s, “Don’t speak about him like that. He’s not the cowardly one. He’s not the one hiding behind a mask. That’s-“

A cold chill spreads around them, making Blaine shiver, his breath puffing out in front of him.

“I guess that’s my cue to say goodbye,” the man says, smirking, “Have fun.” Before Kurt can cast a spell, he’s gone. Dissolved into a wave of black smoke.

Kurt crouches down beside Blaine, still unconscious on the floor as the cold grows, the ground beginning to frost over but the memories he usually hears don’t come this time. Before turning around, Kurt leans over, pressing his cold lips to the corner of Blaine’s.

A promise.

Kurt slowly turns, dreading what is behind him, knowing this is one of the things that he just can’t seem to fight. No matter what he thinks of.

_Focus_ , Kurt tells himself, _you can do this; do this for him._

Finally facing the creature, Kurt takes a deep breath and takes in the creature. Kurt can barely see it in this light, he can just about make out the outline of it’s cloak, ripped to shreds as it floats towards him.

He needs a happy memory. Anything. He sneaks a look back a Blaine, still lying on the floor and he thinks back.

He thinks of their first meeting; in the room of requirement, both ending up in the room for lost things. Where, somehow, amongst the clutter they managed to find each other.

In a time when both of them needed to seek a bit of courage, they’d discovered that they just needed a little push for them to find it in themselves.

They always seemed to meet each other there, always at the same place, right underneath the old tiara. Away from prying eyes and judgements, they would talk about everything and nothing. The boys managed to find comfort in each other. Even though, in the beginning, they were wary of one another, they soon became more and more comfortable. Kurt would like to think that he knew Blaine better than anyone else at the school.

They would never arrange to meet up. It would always just happen; fate, as Blaine liked to think of it.

Kurt thinks back to when it all changed, when Blaine kissed him and confessed his feeling for Kurt. He said that Kurt moved him which just made Kurt want to press a thousand kisses against his lips.

Since that night, Kurt’s pretty sure that he’s managed to achieve that.  

Kurt thinks about all the stolen kisses and the occasional night spent together in their room, just loving each other as much as they can.

All of their promises; none of them broken. The ones that were silly and childish to the ones that were completely serious.

Kurt doesn’t know where he would be without Blaine.

He doesn’t really like to think about that.

So instead he just concentrates on their time together, throughout the years.

Kurt feels himself being pulled back into reality as he feels something touch his foot. Looking down, he sees Blaine’s hand, trying to curl itself around Kurt’s ankle.

Looking back at the creature, Kurt musters up all of the emotion that he can and shouts.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM.”

A white light bursts from Kurt’s wand. Twisting a twirling in the air the light moves towards the Dementor as it forms into a shape.

A bird.

Kurt keeps his concentration, staring right at the Dementor, as the bird attacks. Pushing the Dementor away and away, taking the cold with it.

Kurt falls to his knees the minute the dementor has disappeared, grabbing onto Blaine’s clothes.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay, Blaine,” Kurt says, pulling Blaine’s head into his lap and grips his hand, other hand still on his wand, “I promised you. I haven’t broken any and I’m not going to start now.”

Kurt feels a tear fall down his cheeks and he rests his head a top of Blaine’s.

“I love you, Blaine, so damn much it hurts. You’re going to be okay.”

“You have fought,” Kurt hears the cold voice echo around the room, “valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.”

Kurt whimpers, the voice echoing in his head. He listens to Voldemort’s speech, wondering if he is being honest and is actually going to give them an hour. Kurt thinks he’s just going to risk it. He’s going to have to make his way up to the Great Hall.  

But suddenly, Kurt’s attention is drawn to Blaine, whose hand is squeezing his.

Kurt sighs in relief, tears gathering in his eyes. _It’s going to be okay_.

Kurt gets up after gently removing Blaine’s head from his lap. He dusts off some of his clothes before reaching down and gathering Blaine up in his arms. One arm under his knees, one under his shoulders.

Blaine groans, eyelids fluttering and Kurt presses a kiss to his temple, “You’re okay.”

“Kurt?” He questions, moaning at the movement as Kurt carries him up the stairs, out of the Dungeons.

“I’m here.”

“’kay,”Blaine says, sleepily, and wraps his arms around Kurt’s neck, pressing his face into Kurt’s chest, “’M tired.”

“I know, sweetie,” Kurt replies, massaging his thumb against Blaine’s shoulder, “Don’t sleep though, okay?”

“Okay,” He says, slurring, “Kurt.” He whispers.

Kurt hums in reply.

“I love you.”

Kurt stops, eyes wide, breath catching in his throat. It takes him a minute to get his breath but he replies, “I love you, too.”

Blaine just sighs in content and snuggles further into Kurt’s chest, tightening his grip on Kurt’s neck.

They reach the entrance hall, or what used to be the entrance hall. It’s in ruins. Everything is falling apart, marble smashed, statues broken, painting ripped.

Kurt sucks in a breath and takes a look around to see if anyone is there.

He looks across the hall and notices The Great Hall, bursting with people and Kurt lets out a breath in relief. They’re safe.

Kurt slowly makes his way across the hall, not wanting to drop Blaine and injure him further. The cut on his head is still bleeding.

The two appear at the entrance to the great hall, Blaine in Kurt’s arms, holding on tight as he whimpers in pain.

“Blaine!” Kurt hears someone shout, “Oh my god, Blaine!”

Blaine opens his eyes and looks into Kurt’s before slurring, “Don’t let go.”

Kurt just smiles down at him, before returning his attention to the boy running towards them.

“Blaine, are you- Hummel?” Sam Evans rushes towards them, his eyes wet with worry and hands shaking.

“He’s awake” Kurt says, rambling; “He needs to be looked at, I don’t know what happened, but his head is bleeding and he was unconscious and-“

“It’s okay. I’ll get someone, go put him down near Rachel.”

Kurt complies, walking over where Rachel is sitting on the bench, shoulders hunched. He reaches her table, she hasn’t seemed to notice him yet, and lays Blaine down in front of her, before sitting next to her and grabbing Blaine’s hand.

Kurt looks up and sees Rachel looking at the two of them, Blaine’s head tilted towards Kurt, his fingers wrapped around Kurt’s and she gives a small smile and laughs.

“I knew it,” she says, “I knew there was someone.” Her laughter quickly turns into crying and she buries her face in Blaine’s stomach.

Kurt just grips Blaine’s hand between both of his and rests it again his lips.

They sit in silence for a while, until Sam rushes back with Madame Pompfrey and what seems to be all of Blaine’s friends. They all give Kurt a weird look as Madame Pompfrey swishes her wand and the cut on Blaine’s head begins to heal.

“He’ll wake up in a few minutes,” is all she says, before rushing off elsewhere.

Kurt lifts his sleeve and wipes the blood off of Blaine’s face, trying to hold his tears back.

A few minutes later, with all of Blaine’s friends crowded around him, Blaine’s eyelashes begin to flutter.

Blaine’s eyes fly open, the golden iris’ searching in panic until they land on Kurt.

“Kurt,” he breathes out.

Kurt feels the tears slip from his eyes, falling from his chin as he just stares at Blaine, “You’re okay?”

Blaine reaches up, touching a hand to Kurt’s cheek, “I’m okay. I promise.”

 

 


End file.
